You're the Reason I'm Stayin' Alive (A Robin Gibb Bee Gees story)
by whitelaceandwildflowers
Summary: This is the tale of a girl who weaved her way in and out of the life of the infamous bee gee, Robin Gibb. His best friend, the love of his life, and his biggest inspiration. Her story was never told to the public...until now.
1. Could I tell you a story?

"_ , it's time to take your evening pills."_

Robin opened his eyes once….then shut them again.

Suddenly, he remembered where he was.

A hospital.

A few days earlier, he'd just woken from a coma.

Judging by the dark, it was nighttime.

The last thing he remembered was the daily visit from his wife, Dwina, and his son, RJ.

He must have fallen asleep while they were there…

As he sat up in bed and reached for the Dixie cup of water, he realized something.

He'd never told anyone his story….his full story…

For so many years, she had been in the background. Hardly anyone knew her name or the role she'd played in his lifetime.

Realizing that he couldn't let death take him before he told someone, he spoke to the young nurse by his bedside.

"_Could I tell you a story?"_


	2. That's where it all began

"

It was 1955 in Manchester. I was six years old, and it was time for me to start schooling.

I put up many a protest but my mum really forced the idea.

Barry, my brother, and Leslie, my big sister, were already at school and said it was going to be great fun.

Ya see, my twin Maurice was always much more outgoing….

and I was terrified that because I was a frail, introverted, always thinking, always pondering little thing, I'd never make any friends.

I remember asking my mum the morning school started if I could just stay home with baby Andy.

She wasn't convinced that was a valid option, so with a kiss and a 'it'll be fine, luv,' she sent me off with the others.

Us four walked to the bus stop, about a mile from our house.

On the bus, Barry sat with friends he knew and Leslie sat with friends she knew.

Maurice found the prettiest girl with blonde hair who was sitting right up front, and sat right by her.

I had no idea where to sit, so I walked to the back of the bus.

And then, I heard it.

The sweetest and kindest voice in the world said 'You can sit with me! I don't bite.'

As I looked to see who had set it, I saw her for the first time.

She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

Of course, I would never have admitted that out loud at the time because I didn't want to be known as a cootie lover.

It's funny how it's been all these years and I still remember exactly how she looked that day on the bus.

Her hair was real short. It was raven black and shone like sunbeams were constantly hitting it.

She had a bright red bow in her hair, and she kept fidgeting with it.

She had on a blue and yellow dress that was covered in flowers.

She was smiling the biggest, happiest smile I'd seen in my life.

When I saw her, I just remember feeling at home.

It's odd that I recognized that feeling…because I was so young… but I knew that's the way it was.

Seeing her was like coming home.

The bus started moving, and I sat down beside of her.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to be rude, I held out my hand for her to shake.

I managed to squeak out 'm'name's Robin.'

That's when she looked right in my eyes for the first time.

I remember feeling like her golden eyes were the only ones in the world.

And then, she shook my hand.

'I'm Beth. 's nice to meet you. We'll be friends, okay?'

And that's where it all began.

"


	3. Two birds of a feather

"

We were together so much during those early days.

It would be impossible for me to remember all of it.

Like my mum always told us,

"Two birds of a feather will flock together."

We were as close as two pals could ever be.

Even though I was a mere 6 years old, I had met many a girl-

but there was something about Beth that put her miles above the rest…

One day from our childhood sticks out among the others.

It was an October day.

…cold and rainy, but, of course, that's England for you.

It was Beth's first time visiting my house for a playdate.

She was usually so talkative but that day, she hardly said a word.

Walking from the bus stop to the house, I asked her what was wrong.

After a few more steps, she looked right at me and grabbed my hand.

I remember how soft and tiny her hands were.

When she spoke, I noticed the sadness still there.

But she told me nothing was wrong.

And with that, she grinned and yanked my hand.

Which forced me to run the rest of the way to the front door.

Immediately, mum and dad liked Beth.

When she held out her hand for mum to shake, mum turned to me.

"_She's real pretty, Robin. What a nice little girlfriend you have."_

Of course, I blushed scarlet and shrugged off the comment.

Even at such a young age, Beth had the most magnetic personality.

She brought even more laughter and smiling to our already happy home.

At some point that day, Barry brought out the guitar.

Maurice, Barry, and I sang all the songs we knew for her.

She bobbed her head to every song- she looked silly, but happy.

When we stopped singing, finally, she burst out…

"_I think you're gonna be rockstars!"_

Barry laughed, and then told her,

"_Well, we already got a band….the Rattlesnakes!"_

Our next plan was to go back outside and ride bikes.

But mumcame in the room to tell us it was time for dinner.

She sent Beth and I to the bathroom to wash our hands.

I turned on the water and rolled my sleeves up, waiting for Beth to do the same.

I was surprised when she told me to turn around and not peek.

Being only 6, I did exactly what I was told not to.

And that's when I saw them….

…Bruises.

All over her arms…

I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't look away.

She caught me peaking, and our eyes locked.

I noticed tears spilling through.

I couldn't believe that the girl who smiled her life away could look so sad.

I thought I would give her a hug, but she turned away quickly.

In what would turn out to be typical Beth fashion, she refused to make a spectacle.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, then washed her hands as fast as she could.

After she rolled her sleeves back down, she finally spoke.

"_I'm okay, Rob-by. I promise."_

I remember feeling so much rage in that moment.

How could someone hurt her like that?

I remember feeling sad at the idea of her ever crying.

Although we were just kids, on that day, I was first given a glimpse into the complex reality that was her life.

…..It wasn't until many years later that she confided in me that her adoptive parents gave her beatings often.

The only escapes she had were school and my house.

Yes, my story is the predominant one- full of fame, fortune, success, and dreams coming true.

But she had a story, too.

I may be the only one who ever heard it, but believe me-she had a story to tell, too.

"


End file.
